Mi nueva vida
by RET 7
Summary: Lucia es una joven adolescente que ingresara a un prestigioso instituto en el cual deberá aprender no solo acerca de sus materias sino también de sus amigos y compañeros y descubrirá que su nueva escuela es todo menos fácil


Hola mi nombre es Lucia Méndez tengo 16 años, soy argentina, estoy en segundo grado de poli modal, voy al instituto "Crimson", una escuela privada con un muy alto estatus académico y por ende una cuota de ingreso extremadamente elevada, mis padres son dueños de la mayor empresa automotriz del país "Blackburn Motors", si ya se lo que deben estar pensando, una escuela con un nombre en ingles, una familia que tiene como mínimo de ingreso bruto $7.000.000 diarios cuya empresa posee un nombre en ingles, seguro que creen que soy la típica chica adinerada que se cree mejor que todas (y que todos), que es superficial o incluso hasta narcisista, pero no encajo en ese estereotipo, de hecho ni siquiera encajo en mi propia familia, y ustedes se preguntaran ¿por que? ¿No es así? Bueno digamos que simplemente no todo es lo que parece, es cierto debido a la posición socioeconómica de mi familia yo tuve, tengo, y seguramente tendré absolutamente todas las posesiones materiales que se me antojen, sin embargo mis padres piensan que con comprarme todo lo que pida bastara para hacerme feliz, puesto que existen muchas personas a las cuales les es suficiente con que les sean complacidos todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, y no quiero que se confundan yo no estoy juzgando a las personas a las cuales les resulta condescendiente ese estilo de vida, es solo que yo no podría conformarme con ese estilo de vida, por esa razón por mas que mis padres me comprasen todo lo que les pidiera eso no logrará hacerme feliz, ya que estamos hablando de mi familia me parece justo que sepan algunas cosas mas al respecto de mis padres ¿les parece bien si empezamos por mi madre?, bueno ella se llama Julieta Espinosa de Méndez ella es rubia de ojos miel, tez blanquecina, y tiene 32 años de edad, aunque para su edad tiene un cuerpo bastante joven, como de unos 22 años diría yo, y bien proporcionado (eso si sin ninguna cirugía estética, practica que desapruebo completamente), dentro de la empresa (la cual pertenece tanto a ella como a mi padre puesto que cada uno posee el 49% de la compañía, ya se, ya se 49% mas 49% no da 100% da 98% el 2% que falta para completar la empresa y de esa forma elegir a un accionista mayoritario me pertenece a mi, esto se decidió por los abogados de mis padres para que la empresa se mantenga en una permanente equidad independientemente de lo que suceda entre mis padres), ella se encarga principalmente de los temas jurídicos en los que se ve envuelta la empresa, pero no creo que a ninguno de ustedes les interese saber la vida laboral de mi madre sino como se desempeña en su rol familiar, bueno creo que para realizar un rápido resumen mi madre tiene un amante llamado Javier Molina, un hombre de un físico trabajado, tez blanquecina, ojos azules, cabello morocho, y 25 años de edad , quien casualmente trabaja en Blackburn, y cuyo puesto también casualmente no es otro que el del abogado de mi madre, me imagino que deben de estar sintiendo lastima para con mi padre bueno yo creo que no deberían apresurarse tanto antes de conocerlo así que les propongo que empecemos a hablar de el ¿esta bien?, el se llama David Méndez tiene ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto, cabello castaño obscuro, tez bronceada y 35 años de edad, y la razón por la cual les dije que no sintieran lastima de el es porque también tiene una amante, su nombre es Romina Cantera, una mujer de ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, 20 años de edad , un cuerpo extremadamente voluptuoso (demasiado para mi gusto y también demasiado para ser totalmente natural, o por lo menos eso creo yo), y ella también trabaja en la empresa de mi familia en la cual ocupa el cargo de secretaria de mi padre, y si alguno de ustedes se pregunta si mis padre esta enterado de que mi madre tiene un amante la respuesta es SI, pero no se preocupen que mi madre también esta enterada de la amante de mi padre ambos lo aceptan puesto que no sienten nada el uno por el otro, pero bueno basta de hablar de los problemas de mis padres porque creo que antes de entrar en mi vida deberían conocerme un poco mejor, soy rubia, de ojos verdes, mido 1,60 de alto, mi cuerpo no es la gran cosa, pero creo que soy dentro de los parámetros sociales lo que se dice una chica linda (aunque no suelo preocuparme por eso), soy de tez blanquecina, contextura delgada, cabello largo hasta la espalda media con un flequillo que me cubre toda la frente, en cuanto a mis gustos los tengo muy bien definidos, no me gustan los deportes de ningún tipo (y francamente no logro entender la razón por la cual hay personas a las que les fascinan tanto), en cuanto a literatura, música y películas prefiero aquellas que tienen un tema romántico, si ya se deben pensar que soy una fanática de los romances y que soy la típica chica enamoradiza, bueno si piensan eso, tienen razón (ecepto por lo de chica enamoradiza), a pesar de eso no tengo un contacto social con nadie, puesto que mis padres me tuvieron toda mi vida en casa, con profesores particulares, y por ende carezco de amigos (y ni hablar de novio), así que esta la mi primera vez que entre en una escuela normal y conozca gente de verdad, por eso me encuentro tan nerviosa al ver mi escuela, a por cierto se me olvido mencionarles que mientras les contaba de mi vida estaba parada frente al instituto Crimson con mi uniforme puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una corbata azul, una falda roja 5 centímetros por encima de la rodilla, medias azules, y zapatos negros (para las chicas), y una camisa blanca, corbata azul, pantalón de vestir negro, medias rojas, y zapatos negros (para los chicos), también existen un pulóver rojo que puede usarse en caso de que haga frío, o una campera roja con una franja vertical en azul en el centro (para ambos géneros), sin embargo no se utilizan ninguno de los dos por la época del año en que nos encontramos, para ser mas exactos el 10 de marzo del 2010 pleno verano en argentina, sino me equivoco la sensación térmica era de 28 grados centígrados, si ya se lo que piensan como se la sensación térmica ¿no?, bueno lo que sucede es que siempre veo el pronostico del tiempo antes de salir pero hoy estaba tan nerviosa que no preste atención, bueno ahora que me conocen un poco mejor creo que ya es hora de que empiece mi nueva vida en el instituto Crimson, son las 7:30 AM y acaban de abrir las puertas, veo como algunos estudiantes comienzan a entrar y yo me dispongo a hacer lo mismo, así que dejo de lado los nervios y las ansias que tengo y me encamino al instituto, les propongo una ultima cosa acompáñenme y descubran como será mi vida a partir de ahora, no se que vaya a pasar conmigo, pero les prometo que no se van a arrepentir, acompáñenme a vivir **MI NUEVA VIDA**


End file.
